


Gold and Silver Days

by busaikko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Community: rs_small_gifts, Glitter, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to Christmas at Grimmauld Place: <i>Watching the light from the fire play over Remus' hair and face had been what had started the memories.  He didn't have many good ones left, and he liked to savour them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Silver Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amuly).



> Liseuse, who looked up porn-disrupting words in the OED, and Islandsmoke, who pointed out where trousers needed to magically disappear; thank you both!

"Sickle for them, Padfoot," Remus said lazily, from where he was curled in the library's uncomfortable leather armchair, his knees pulled up to provide a resting place for some enormous dusty book. Sirius doubted that his parents had ever known the entire contents of their library. He'd once suggested to Dumbledore donating all the books to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore had looked nervous and said he didn't want to think about how furious Madame Pince would be, faced with thousands of uncatalogued books. Remus never had any trouble finding what he was looking for. Sirius suspected that the library was either impressed by Remus' talent for the Dark Arts, or scared of him.

"Just remembering," Sirius answered, deliberately not looking at Remus again. Watching the light from the fire play over Remus' hair and face had been what had started the memories. He didn't have many good ones left, and he liked to savour them.

He knew he was being ridiculous, and he knew that Remus wasn't anything like a Dementor. The memory was about Remus, anyway. Remus _hmm_ ed, and made a note on the parchment that hovered by his elbow. Then he turned the page and tilted his chin up to read from the top of the oversized tome, as if he wasn't intrigued at all.

"Sixth or seventh year," Sirius said, when the uncomfortable worry over whether Remus was stealthily watching him back reached a level where he had to act or flee. "You went to some gig with Peter. Do you remember that?"

Remus raised an eyebrow in question; a moment later he looked up from the paragraph he was reading. "We went to a lot of gigs," he said, voice not betraying any curiosity. Sirius hated being treated as if he'd break under scrutiny. "His Squib cousin was in a band. She made us carry stuff, and we got in free."

Sirius didn't remember the details. "This wasn't over the holidays. You snuck out of the tower. Took brooms, I think. James and I waited up for you to get back."

" _Oh_ ," Remus said, and closed the book with the parchment inside to mark his place. "James punched me in the head, as I recall."

Sirius grinned. "Because you didn't take us."

"No," Remus said, thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure it's because we were wearing eyeliner and were covered in those enchanted tattoos Zonko's used to sell. You know the ones."

Sirus made a noise that he hoped sounded as if he knew what Remus was talking about. "Seventh year, then, because the power from being Head Boy went to James' head. And he was terrified he'd be the last of us to have sex."

Remus levitated the book over to the heavy study table and stretched his arms up, lacing his fingers so his palms faced the ceiling. His shoulders and back cracked alarmingly as he twisted. Sirius should probably suggest that Remus do the sensible thing for a man of his age and not curl up in chairs, but -- Sirius suggest good sense? Remus would point and laugh, he was sure of it. "He _was_ the last of us to have sex."

"You were gorgeous," Sirius said. "I remember that. I remember how dangerous you looked with that stuff around your eyes, and the sleeves ripped off your t-shirt to show off one of those expensive dragons. You had silver dust in your hair."

One corner of Remus' mouth twitched up as if he couldn't hold his amusement back. "Glitter, Sirius."

"The firelight just now, it made you look like that," Sirius said, apology and explanation. "All shining and shadows and _fuck you_ attitude. I must have started to fall in love with you then, to remember all that." He shrugged and coughed in embarrassment. "You're still gorgeous."

"Liar," Remus retorted amiably. "We have the house to ourselves and a comfortable bedroom, it's not like I'm hard to seduce these days. You don't need to be poetic about the grey hairs."

"Right." Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved to his feet, extending his hand with a flourish. "Let's go fuck then, you and I."

"Wait, I was wrong, I do want romance," Remus grumbled, but he gave Sirius his hand and let himself be pulled out of the chair, with more popping of joints and stretching of stiff muscles. "You never said anything about love, back then."

Sirius bit his lip, and gave Remus a tug and a shove towards the staircase that made Remus laugh out loud, as if he didn't even notice the way the walls of the house extruded grim silence and sucked away joy. "Have you been thinking all these years that we were just, what, getting each other off for lack of better things to do?"

"I thought you preferred girls," Remus said, and shrugged. He stopped on the step where he stood and twisted around to kiss Sirius so hard he'd have toppled down the staircase if he flinched away. Instead, he pushed back at Remus just as hard, opening his mouth to make the kiss dirty and wet and hungry. Remus moaned and bit at Sirius' bottom lip; Sirius grinned.

"Show some control," he ordered, and pushed at Remus to get him moving again. They made it to the bedroom in a tangle of pushing and pulling and kissing, with a good deal of laughter and the loss along the way of shoes and socks and Remus' shirt.

"How's this for gorgeous?" Remus asked, and flicked his wand lazily at the ceiling. A warm breeze kicked up, carrying on it tiny golden sparkles that danced like snow.

"Been practicing your defence against the disco arts?" Sirius asked, and picked Remus up and threw him on the bed. He didn't give Remus a chance to get his breath back before climbing up and over him. He pinned Remus' wrists to the mattress, and when that didn't stop Remus from laughing at him he leant down and kissed him.

"Help," Remus managed, and Sirius barely registered the flex of Remus' wrist before he found all their clothes mysteriously gone. Belatedly, he shook Remus' hand until he let go of his wand. Remus still looked ridiculously smug.

"You have," Remus said, and pointed with his chin, "gold in your hair. I should turn the charm off."

Sirius shook his head, and a rain of light fell down onto Remus' face, the tiny bits of gold melting into nothing when they touched his skin. Smiling and laughing made the lines at the corners of Remus' eyes and his mouth deepen, but Sirius liked them better than the worry lines between his eyes or the pain lines across his forehead. He bent to kiss all of his favourite lines, while Remus struggled under him. The places where the gold had melted tasted like oranges, and he imagined laying Remus out like a dessert and devouring him.

"Turn over," Sirius said, letting go and sitting back. "I've got an idea."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "Massage?" he asked dubiously, but when Sirius gestured impatiently for him to shut up and roll over, he did so, folding his arms and resting his head as if he were preparing for a nap.

Fine, Sirius thought. He liked the idea of Remus unawares. He pushed Remus' hair back, dislodging more of the gold stuff, and kissed the spot behind Remus' ear, and then trailed kisses down the thin curve of the back of his neck. "When did you fall in love with me?" he asked, both hands spread wide below Remus' shoulders as he kissed each vertebrae, climbing down like a ladder. Remus shifted his hips, and Sirius grinned against the bare skin of his back. "You don't have to say you're in love with me if you're not," he added. "Like from you is worth a thousand loves from other people."

Remus snorted, his back arching up as he moved. That gave Sirius incentive to bite, so he did. "Ow," Remus protested, half-heartedly. Sirius licked at the marks left by his teeth, pulled back to admire them, and nibbled some more. "You just grew on me," Remus said down into his arm. "First you were this loud annoying git, and then you were my friend, and then when people started talking about kissing, you were just. . . you were the one I wanted to do it with. It was embarrassing."

Sirius slid his hands down to frame Remus' hips and kissed down a bit further before asking, "Is that why you didn't kiss me until we were out of school?"

"Well," Remus said thoughtfully, "I had to learn how to kiss first. I needed to impress you."

Sirius was close enough to Remus' arse that it was easy enough to scoot down a bit and bite there, in the space between his thumb and first finger. Remus yelped and jerked his hips up and swore, and Sirius pushed up with both hands until Remus pulled his knees forward so his arse was temptingly there in front of Sirius.

"You don't have to -- " Remus started, and Sirius growled.

"If you don't want to hear me be jealous about everyone who kissed you before I did, you'll be useful holding yourself open for me," Sirius said. "And if you can't say anything romantic, don't say anything at all."

"I loved you all those years I thought you'd betrayed James and Lily," Remus said, even more muffled as he reached back, fingertips pulling so that he was spread and vulnerable. "I wanted you dead and I still loved you."

"Sh," Sirius said, and dragged his tongue down wide over Remus' hole to the back of his balls and then back again. Remus shuddered, the skin dimpled by his fingers whitening with pressure, but he didn't try to get away. Sirius blew across the damp skin just to make Remus shiver, and then pushed his face forward so he could lap circles over sensitive flesh with his tongue. He heard Remus' breathing grow ragged, and teased him a bit more before pushing his tongue in as far as he could. Remus cried out and garbled something that might have been Sirius' name, and Sirius wrapped one hand around Remus' balls, rolling them consideringly between palm and fingers. That elicited something close to a sob, and when he pulled back for air and a consideration of tactics Remus managed to string a tangle of words together, all _please_ and _now_ and _want_.

"Wait for me," Sirius said, reaching for Remus' wand, but Remus already had his hand around it and told him to _do it already_. Sirius grabbed his cock, which had been so impatiently hard the whole time, and leaned over Remus. He guided himself in in one long relentless stroke that made sweat break out along Sirius' arms, down his back, slick down his thighs. Bracing his hands on the bed, Remus pushed back to meet him and any small control Sirius had been hanging onto fled. He held Remus' hips hard enough to leave bruises and fucked him with an abandon that felt like being a teenager again, like the first time he'd done this with Remus. That first time had felt like a tidal wave of magic building under his skin, taking him over, blinding him to everything but his own need. He'd been swept away, terrified and exhilarated in equal measures.

He wanted to make Remus feel like that now, and the way Remus was growling and begging had Sirius grinning as he reached around to bring Remus to completion.

"You can come," Sirius panted.

Very distinctly, he heard Remus say, "Why, thank you," all prickly sarcasm, and then Remus was muffing hoarse shouts against the inside of his arm as his cock jerked in Sirius' hand. Sirius barely lasted a handful of erratic thrusts after that. He came hard, holding Remus' hips as tight to him as possible, his chest to Remus' back, and his forehead pressed against Remus' skin. He was still smiling, and he hoped that the wetness on his face could be mistaken for sweat. He never wanted to let Remus go.

But they weren't teenagers any more, and when Remus shifted next his bones made a series of loud, painful-sounding cracks, protesting the abuse.

"That was amazing," Remus said, sounding drowsily amused, "but if I don't move soon I won't ever again."

"Good," Sirius said, and ran one shaking hand through Remus' damp hair. "We should stay together, you and me."

"I'd rather we weren't _stuck_ together," Remus said, and twisted. Sirius felt his cock slide free.

"Have we said all of the important things?" Sirius asked, reluctantly loosening his hold so Remus could turn over onto his back with a sigh of relief. "I'm sure there are things I'm forgetting again."

Remus raised his head to kiss him, and then somehow escaped to stand on his own feet, twisting and stretching. Sirius couldn't even resent him for leaving the bed because he could see the slow wet seep of his come down Remus' inner thigh. "We never said those things. We just knew," he added, pulling Sirius to sitting and letting Sirius slide an inquisitive hand between his legs. "And I still know, I can remember for both of us if I have to."

"You can bore me with old stories of young love," Sirius said, thoughtfully.

Remus ducked to kiss Sirius' forehead and grab his wand. " _Finite incantatum_ ," he said, very gently, and the last of the blowing gold settled to the floor, smelling of oranges like a promise of sun.

:. :. :. :. :. :. :.  
the end  
.: .: .: .: .: .: .:


End file.
